Just Me and Glue
by oxCHEERxo
Summary: When Lawrence's plate breaks and he can't fix it, Phineas and Ferb decide to make a permanent glue, but Phineas accidentally glues his and Isabella's hands together. Meanwhile, Candace is having trouble sleeping so Stacy tries to help her out.


Just Me and Glue

Phineas and Ferb sat at the table eating their breakfast. Lawrence, Their father, sat on the floor with the pieces of a broken plate in his hands. That plate had been in his family for 5 generations and he was not planning to throw it away. Linda came down wearing a robe and slippers,

"Hey, Honey" She greeted Lawrence, "Not much luck, huh?" She signaled to the shattered plate. Lawrence groaned,

"I've been working on it all night. Just when I think I've fixed the darn thing it falls apart again." He replied, "Stupid tacky glue" He mumbled, "Never fails" he muttered as he read the back of the box it came in, "Yeah right."

"Ok Lawrence well you can fix the plate later. We have to go to that antique convention, remember?" Linda said as she opened a cabinet. Perry, in his agent form, sat in there. Apparently the cabinet was one of his many entrances to his secret HQ. Luckily, Linda's head was turned to the side her attention was on Lawrence. She reached for a cup and almost grabbed Perry's foot. He moved slightly to the side and handed her the cup. She took it and closed the cabinet door. She filled the cup up with water, and then took a drink. Lawrence sighed,

"Alright." He said as he got up off the floor, "Ya know, I wonder how it broke in the first place?"

*One day earlier- D.E.I*

"Give up, Perry the Platypus! I will fire my Shatter-Inator and there is nothing you can d-"He was cut off when Perry punched him. Doofensmhirtz fell over and broke the machine. It went haywire and shot two beams off in random directions. There was a crashing noise that came from the Flynn-Fletcher home, Then there was a shattering noise that came from the park followed by someone yelling, "OW My glass eye! " Doofensmhirtz frowned,

"Sorry about that! " He called out the window,

"JERK! " The voice replied.

*Present time*

Lawrence placed all the pieces of the broken plate on the counter and headed upstairs,

"I'll be waiting in the car," Linda shouted up to him as she set her cup down. Her attention turned to Phineas and Ferb "Now boys, I want you to be good. If anyone knocks on the door, do not open it. If the phone rings do not answer it. Oh and please try not to bother your sister; she's a little petulant today." Linda said. She kissed the both of them on their foreheads and then left. After she was gone, Phineas spoke,

"Glue never really works anymore. It would be cool if there was permanent glue that could attach any two surfaces." Then his face lit up, "Ferb I know what we're gonna do today!" He exclaimed as he bounced up from his chair.

Candace sat on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling. She had bags under her eyes, signaling that she had not slept in a while. Her phone began ringing. She groaned and answered the phone,

"WHAT?" She shouted.

Phineas and Ferb were now in the backyard looking at a list, "WHAT?" A voice echoed. Phineas looked up, "Hm.. That sounded like Candace." He muttered.

Candace heard a familiar voice,

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Miss. Grouchy Pants?" Candace's friend, Stacy, asked with a joking voice,

"Wake up? Wake. UP? I can't even sleep!" Candace answered, "I've - I've tried everything! I drank warm milk, which was very gross by the way, I counted sheep and I have even counted backwards from one hundred! Nothing works!"

"I'll be right there" Stacy replied. A few seconds later Stacy opened Candace's door and entered the room with a book,

"Ya know, normally I would ask how the heck you got over here faster than humanly possible, but I just don't have the energy." Candace was still lying down. She hadn't even bothered to sit up. Stacy sat at the end of her bed,

"I ju- Whoa. You look terrible!" Stacy exclaimed,

"Wow. Thanks." Candace muttered sarcastically,

"I have something that might help with your sleeping problem." Stacy said as she opened her book,

"Please don't tell me that you're gonna read me a bed time story?" Candace mumbled. Stacy chuckled,

"No, this book is full of a whole bunch of ways to fall asleep easily." Stacy answered and began reading, "Chances are, you are underestimating how much your sleeping environment is affecting your ability to doze off. With a clean room it will be easier to relax." Stacy smiled, "There's your answer! Just clean your room!" Candace sat up,

"Ok" She replied sleepily, "Will you help me?" She asked. Stacy frowned,

"Sorry, I don't do cleaning. Plus, Haven't I helped enough?" Candace gave her a dirty glare, "What?" Stacy asked. Candace just shook her head. Stacy breathed in and sneezed,

"Candace, you might wanna clean these dolls first," Stacy pointed to the sources of the dust, three small dolls on a shelf,

"Stacy I'm not a kid!" Candace replied, "Those aren't dolls, those are figurines." Stacy rolled her eyes,

"Whatever. Just clean them." Stacy said as she handed Candace a feather duster. Candace lifted the duster to the dolls, but then she stopped,

"Oooh Stacy I can't do it! It's too boring!" She moaned,

"Well you can sing while you do it." Stacy suggested. Candace rubbed her chin,

"Hmm" She muttered then she began singing, "D-U-S-T-E-D! Time to be DUSTED! I don't enjoy these Ta-asks, but I need to do this quick and it's been years since you've been cleaned the last. You're DUSTED! It's something' I have to Do-ooo. I guess it's better to have a nice clean room then jumpin' around yellin', "ACHOO!" Get DUSTED!" By the time she finished her short song she was done dusting her dolls.

Perry slid down a long chute for a few minutes till he finally came out an opening, which was angled a certain way so that when he came out he would land safely in his chair. He glanced up at the screen where he saw Major Monogram,

"Hello Agent P" he greeted. Perry tipped his hat in acknowledgement, "Doofensmhirtz was seen exiting a hardware store with Hammers, Saws and all that stuff. Find out what he's doing and put a stop to it!…. Unless he's building a book shelf or a bench or something.. " Monogram said. Perry saluted and jumped onto his scooter, Then he drove off.

After a few minutes of driving Perry finally came close to his destination. His scooter went off a ramp and flew towards D.E.I. He then crashed through the window,

"Oh come on, Perry The Platypus! I just mopped there!" Doofensmhirtz yelled, "Do you know how it feels to have someone just randomly crash through your window and have glass shattered everywhere? Well.. It doesn't feel good. It feels the exact opposite!… If you don't actually know the opposite of Good is it's Bad." Perry rolled his eyes, "I haven't really prepared a trap for you, Perry the Platypus, But I have a good reason! You see, A few days ago I had a red Yo-Yo. It was so much fun! I could do all these tricks. Anyway, I didn't want to lose it so I stored it away in a dresser drawer, Then I tried to open it but the darn thing would not budge! I've even tried to saw the dresser in half but that stupid thing is bullet proof. So I built this." He signaled to a machine sitting behind him, "I haven't thought of a name yet.. Maybe The Detach-Inator? Or Separate-Inator? I'm gonna have to get a Thesaurus. Ok. Back to the topic. This machine can Disconnect any two items. Hmm Disconnect-Inator? I think about it later." Doofensmhirtz continued his one sided conversation while Perry just sat there with a bored expression. Doofensmhirtz saw Perry's face and stopped, "What? Am I boring you? Do you have somewhere else to be?" Doof snapped, "Sorry, Perry the Platypus. I didn't mean to yell at you." Perry didn't seem to care.

Congratulations, You have just read three pages of text. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of my story! J


End file.
